Morning Routine
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Just a short drabble of Destiel and Sabriel on a normal morning.


***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane!**

Sam groaned, his large hand whipping out and slapping the blaring alarm clock. He stretched, noting the cool pillow next to him with a sigh. His eyes traveled to the other double bed in the motel room and a smirk crossed his lips.

Dean was stretched out on top of the sheets, still snoring lightly. Cas was playing lightly in his hair, and looked up at Sam after dropping a kiss on the elder hunter's bare shoulder. "Good morning, Sam." He kept his deep voice quiet, reminding the younger Winchester of a purring lion.

"Heh, mornin', Cas. Wake him up; we've got to get out to Granger's Point before noon." A final stretch and he pulled his lanky frame up, adjusting his jeans and grabbing his t-shirt. It took all of three steps to reach the bathroom, and he blinked at the sound of running water. "Ah, c'mon, Gabe… you gotta give someone else a chance, man." The playful angel ALWAYS got up before everyone else, stealing the bathroom sometimes for over an hour. He wasn't so big on the busty girls anymore… but he did still have some hedonistic tendencies; namely an overactive sweet tooth and a need for scalding hot, hour long showers.

"Yeah, yeah…" The grinning angel stuck his head out of the door, hair dripping on the motel room carpet. "You could always join me, ya know… Sleepy and Doc won't be up for a bit."

Sam glanced back at pair and shook his head. Dean had rolled over, burying his face in Cas' neck. Cas' arms were wrapped around him and Sam could hear his deep voice rumbling into his brother's ear. It was invariably a plea for Dean to wake up, but the elder Winchester was warm and comfortable. Gabe was right… it'd be a while before the two of them got out of bed. He grinned and slipped into the bathroom, hands already on the button of his jeans.

* * *

Dean snorted as the bathroom door closed, pulling Cas against him and lifting his head for a kiss. "Thought he'd never go away."

Cas chuckled, kissing him back and stretching a crick out of his back. "Sam said we had to get moving."

"Yeah, whatever. We got time." Dean trailed kisses up Cas' chest and neck, a rumble of contentment vibrating along the fallen angel's skin.

Cas' head fell back against the pillow, enjoying the feel of Dean's lips. It was often like this in the morning… no rush, no heat, just the affection that the elder brother rarely showed in front of Sam. He threaded his fingers through short, soft hair and kissed the top of Dean's head. "We should get breakfast, Dean. This motel's water pressure is not very good."

Dean blinked, confusion evident in his bright green eyes for only a moment. His head swung to the bathroom door where an audible moan and a soft curse could be heard. Oh no… NOT listening to that… "Way to c-block me, Sammy."

Cas chuckled softly at his muttered expletive, sliding off the bed and stretching fully. Dean watched him with a small smile. He'd once told the angel that he could almost see his wings stretching when he did that and sometimes Cas intentionally let his wings knock things from shelves. It was a delight to watch Dean's face light up, like a child who had proof of Santa Claus.

Dean tilted his head, cracking his neck. "All right, all right. I'll get the gear stowed, you go get breakfast, and hopefully those two will be done by the time we both get back." He shot a glare at the door and shook his head. He hit the radio on the side of the bed, cranking the volume up a bit as Cas nodded and walked out. He couldn't help himself, dancing around the room as he grabbed the duffle bags and their various weaponry and charms, stuffing them all in various places to get them to the Impala.

Three-quarters of an hour later found them all ranged around the small motel table, wrappers crinkling as Sam tapped away at his laptop. "All right… we hit Granger's Point and take out that old plow, then we have an almost definite haunting about an hour north, and what looks like either werewolves or ghouls two states over. The haunting is probably a simple salt and burn." He looked over at Dean.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right."

* * *

This is a prequel of sorts... I have an idea about doing little character studies.. daily rituals, an actual hunt, arguments... I really like the idea of the four of them living on the road together... I've read a lot of fics where people stay home and wait etc. I want to know what it would be like if they all joined forces. So... you're gonna be stuck with these. Heh. Lemme know what you guys think in the comments, I'd love to hear some opinions and thoughts. :)


End file.
